1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging for friable oven products.
In particular it must be stated that the packaging in question is intended to be advantageously used in the food packaging industry in order to improve conservation of the physical integrity of friable oven products such as, for example, the various varieties of puff-pastry cookies.
More particularly, the said packaging is able to ensure the substantial immobilization of the friable products contained inside it, thereby ensuring safe transportation thereof without impairing their intact condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, in accordance with the known art, it is commonly envisaged packaging friable oven products in containers without a lid (generally plastic trays) inserted inside a wrapping designed to ensure isolation thereof from the external environment.
As is known, this technique in practice has proved to be not very suitable for keeping the friable products intact since the latter retain a certain freedom of movement inside the containers and in so doing may be subject to breakage or deterioration and their intact surface condition may be adversely affected. The result of this is that, especially during transportation over long distances or subject to particular vibrations, the friable products reach their destination damaged and ruined from the point of view of their appearance.
This drawback is fully evident in the case where the friable product consists of puff pastries, ie. cookies which are notoriously fragile and friable. These cookies in fact are often present in shops in packaging of the type mentioned above and therefore are often on display to the public in an imperfect condition surrounded by numerous crumbs.